To the bone
by GiiSeUriostegui
Summary: Butch se había podido percatar del desorden alimenticio que sufría Kaoru; saber las calorías de cada alimento, conocerlas sin necesidad de leer la etiqueta… era ya muy extraño. Las primeras veces pensó que no tenía hambre simplemente y él no la obligaría a comer. Sin embargo… esto se estaba descontrolando demasiado.


**Tipo: **One-Shot

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Anorexia. Lenguaje inapropiado.

**Fandom:** Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**Título: **To the bone

"_Lo lamento… por ya no ser más una persona, ahora soy un problema" _

Las duras palabras de ella hicieron que golpeara fuertemente la pared una vez que se hubiese ido de la casa. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía. Butch podía ver su rostro con lágrimas surcando en sus mejillas, no podía hacer otra cosa más que lamentarse de ser tan inútil en ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocían? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron a salir oficialmente? Seis años de conocerse, ocho meses de salir como pareja.

Se había podido percatar del desorden alimenticio que sufría Kaoru; saber las calorías de cada alimento, conocerlas sin necesidad de leer la etiqueta… era ya muy extraño. Las primeras veces pensó que no tenía hambre simplemente y él no la obligaría a comer. Sin embargo…

—_Kaoru, ¿es en serio? ¿Una puta aceituna vas a comer?_

—_No tengo hambre. —dijo ella, mirándolo seria. _

—_Bien, sé que cocino del asco… pero al menos cómprate algo quieres__…__ después del gimnasio._

—_Lo haré—dijo ella, mirando a su novio. Él negó con la cabeza mirándola irse, despidiéndose de él antes con un beso en la mejilla. _

Todo se había estado desmoronando poco a poco, cada situación en la que ella evadía el tema y se molestaba, yéndose a correr a pesar de que Butch le había dicho que parara.

—_Kaoru, te ves un poco más pálida. ¿Estás comiendo a tus horas? —le dijo Butch, mientras reparaba una motocicleta. _

—_No vine a que me interrogues, necesito tu ayuda en esto. _

— _¿Te has vuelto a saltar las clases? Kaoru basta, sé que no soy un santo pero… llevas más de cinco veces así, no puedo seguir falsificándote firmas de médicos inexistentes. ¿Se puede saber qué haces para faltar tanto? _

—_Ejercicio. _

—_Basta. _

—_Butch._

— _¡Basta! Ve a clases, te lo pido. No soy quien para aconsejarte, pero tu cuerpo está bien Kaoru… estás adelgazando más de lo que deberías. Por favor, detente antes de que esto se convierta en un problema._

—Un problema…—repitió de nuevo esa palabra y se dejó caer en el suelo, quedándose sentado así por un rato. No sabía qué hacer, ya había intentado todas las formas posibles de hacer que dejará eso, que volviese a comer, que no le importase esos estándares de belleza… no, a Kaoru no le importaba eso… no sabía ni siquiera porque lo estaba haciendo.

— _¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —le había dicho en su primer recaída. El silencio de ella solo se propagaba en la habitación, incrustándose en su pecho de la manera más dolorosa posible. —Kaoru… por favor, esto… no es divertido. _

_Kaoru lo volteó a ver, su expresión monótona le dieron ganas a Butch de gritar. _

—_Nadie dijo que lo fuera. _

Butch toma las llaves de su motocicleta, pensativo. No sabía realmente que hacer, ir a buscarla… implicaría otra pelea más. Una de las de tantas que habían tenido después de su primera recaída.

— _¡Estás acabando contigo misma! _

—_No sé de qué hablas. Por favor, quieres tranquilizarte estoy bien. Puedo dejar esto cuando yo quiera. —Butch estaba harto de escuchar esas palabras, "bien"… lo creería si no fuera porque su columna vertebral parecía ya querer salir de su espalda o dejará de utilizar ropa holgada para que no se dieran cuenta de cómo se veían sus costillas a través de su propia piel. _

— _¿Por qué haces esto? —el silencio de ella acabo con la paciencia que le quedaba en ese momento y empezó a golpear fuertemente la pared con sus nudillos, haciéndolos sangrar sintiendo las manos delgadas de ella sostenerlo fuerte para que dejará de hacerse daño. —Dime… ¿qué debo hacer? Tú me tranquilizas con un simple abrazo, pero siento que los míos ya no son suficientes…—le dijo mientras la abrazaba, sintiendo sus fuerzas flaquear empezando a llorar. Él debía ser su fortaleza no ella la de él, pero estaba ahogándose en su propio dolor._

Butch salió en ese momento de la pequeña casa que rentaba para ellos, caminó por aquella calle solitaria a pesar de estar ubicados en un barrio "medio decente" los vecinos preferían no salir mucho a pasear por ahí. Apretó sus puños que se encontraban ocultos en su chaqueta, miró a su alrededor y se sintió más solo de lo que ya estaba. Se dirigió al pequeño parque que había ahí, y se sentó en uno de aquellos columpios que no estaban tan oxidados. Miró el cielo gris, prueba de que pronto llovería. ¿A dónde había ido Kaoru? ¿Había regresado con sus padres? No, desde hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos y su hermano mayor, recientemente había salido de la cárcel. Dudaba que Kaoru se pusiera en contacto con él. ¿Con una amiga? No lo creía, desde que descubrieron el estado actual de Kaoru todos parecieron escabullirse. Solo tenía dos personas que le podrían ayudar, pero una estaba de becaria en una universidad de Londres y la otra probablemente en una presentación de sus diseños de ropa en alguna parte del mundo.

Butch al fin se estaba dando cuenta de cuan sola se sentía Kaoru, quizás su compañía no era suficiente para llenar ese vacío que estaba sintiendo. Aunque él lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se esforzara cada día… todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Sin embargo, su amor le incitaba a seguir luchando por ella.

—_Kaoru Matsubara. Diecinueve años. Familia disfuncional. Pero quisiera que me dijeras… ¿estás consciente porque el joven Rowdy te trajo hasta aquí?_

—_Porque piensa que me estoy muriendo. —la chica contestó con una expresión bastante monótona a pesar de su comentario. _

— _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que menstruaste? —el doctor escribió en su planilla, mientras veía a Kaoru removerse un poco en su asiento. _

—_Mi regla está bien. Tengo un periodo regular. _

—_Dame una fecha… ¿me la puedes dar? —Le preguntó el doctor lo más sutil que pudo y la miró removerse de nuevo—Sí… ha pasado tanto tiempo que no puedes recordar._

Butch sintió que estaba llorando una vez más, quizás en otro momento se hubiera sentido bastante estúpido. Pero justo en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto, verla medirse el brazo de tal manera que pudiera rodearlo con su mano, le irritaba. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cigarro para tratar de relajarse, pero antes de que lo encendiera escuchó un golpe cerca de donde estaba. Se levantó del columpio provocando un pequeño chirrido, caminó hacia donde había oído el golpe y miró a Kaoru inconsciente en el suelo. Todo pareció tan lento para él, pero fue demasiado rápido cuando la cargó y la llevó como pudo al hospital más cercano que pudo encontrar. Las horas pasaron, pero él no se movió de ahí. Pronto el sueño se apoderó de él, dejándolo profundamente dormido en una de las sillas frías de metal del hospital.

— _¿Puedes intentarlo, solo por una vez? Me… estás matando también a mí. _

—_No estás obligado a ver por mí. _

—_Y tampoco estoy obligado a dejarte. Te amo… yo realmente… ya no sé qué hacer. _

_Kaoru lo miró llorando por primera vez en su vida, Butch no solía llorar, él no era esa clase de persona. Y ella también derramó unas lágrimas, se miraron por unos cuantos minutos que parecieron una eternidad. _

—_Lo lamento… por ya no ser más una persona, ahora soy un problema. _

—Familiar de Kaoru Matsubara.

Butch se removió un poco y escuchó el segundo llamado que le hacían, se incorporó de inmediato mareándose un poco. Él tampoco estaba descansando del todo bien, camino hasta donde lo llamaban.

—Ella está estable en este momento. Pero su estado de salud es demasiado grave, si sigue con esto… ya no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Entiendes eso?

Butch miró a la doctora que había atendido a Kaoru y sintió un pequeño temblor en su labio inferior.

— ¿Puedo verla?

—Pasa. —dijo la doctora simplemente, dejándolo entrar. Butch la miró, recostada en esa camilla con varios cables conectados. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, paso su dedo por su cabello y mordió fuertemente su labio haciendo que sangrara.

—Sí esto es lo que quieres… te apoyaré, pero no podré evitar… no podré evitar sentirme triste, no me pidas que te sonría cuando sé que te estoy perdiendo. Kaoru… te amo… ¿puedes entender eso?

—Lo… en…tiendo.

Fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios aun resecos, pero Butch sonrío asintiendo. No la dejaría sola, no en ese momento. No entendía como se sentía, pero sabía que hacerle comprender que eso no era una opción era más difícil que ganar una pelea a golpes con unos matones. Haría lo que estaba en sus manos, pero sí Kaoru decidía seguir con ello… solo le quedaba llorar profundamente cada día. Había buscado toda la ayuda del mundo, pero… la única salida, la única ayuda estaba en manos de ella misma. Cerró sus ojos esperando que con eso pudiese regresar un poco el tiempo, pero no podía. Tomó la mano de ella y sonrío juntando su frente con su mano, estaría ahí para ella… hasta el final, cualquiera que fuera.

—Butch… iré a ese centro de rehabilitación.

Sus ojos brillaron como desde hace años no lo hacía. Y asintió, empezando a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez de alegría. Esas palabras le estaban regresando el soplo de vida que necesitaba.

* * *

**N.A.: **En este escrito se trata un tema bastante fuerte y sensible para algunas personas, la anorexia. Inspirado en la película "Hasta los huesos" de la serie en Netflix. Estuve investigando algunos síntomas de esta enfermedad, lo que está escrito _en cursiva _son sucesos pasados. Es una enfermedad realmente grave que puede llegar a la muerte, por lo que se pide se tome con seriedad el asunto. No sé si se le puede llamar un final "feliz", pero decidí dejarlo en su propia reflexión que es lo que sucedió después. Hace años que no me aparecía con un escrito nuevo de PPGZ, pero como siempre los voy a amar a este par, decidí inspirarme con ellos. De antemano, gracias por leer.


End file.
